


A Dumb Genius

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU - Soul Bond, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: Spencer lands in the hospital and only Derek can save him. Can he do it in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Morried / Criminal Minds fic so feedback is much appreciated!

Morgan stood by his desk looking over at Reid's usual spot. "Where's Reid?" He asked to a frazzled looking JJ.   
She sighed running a hand through her slightly greasy hair, ruffling it even more. "He's in the hospital."   
"What? Why?"   
"Bond withdrawal. The doctor said Spence formed a bond, never completed it, and his body is forcing him through a heat to attract his bond mate but because he didn't contact his bonded he's-" her voice broke.   
"JJ?"   
She pulled Derek into a hug. "He's going to die Morgan."   
"Who is he bonded to?"   
"He refuses to tell anyone. Said something about them not wanting him and it being useless." She sniffed pulling back wiping tears off her face.   
"How could someone start a bond with him but not complete it?"   
"It was spontaneous."   
Morgan froze.   
Everyone knew about spontaneous bonds. Bonds that just appear are incredibly rare but incredibly strong. Going through bond withdrawal for a spontaneous bond is fatal.   
"He refused a bond reader?"   
"Yes. And of he knows who his bonded is it wouldn't matter anyway."  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Grabbing some files to work on. Just sitting behind glass watching him I'd driving me crazy."  
"Mind if I come sit behind the glass with you?"   
"I'd love that."   
They packed up silently giving each other reassuring glances every few minutes. 

==SR+DM==

Morgan placed his bag on a chair in the viewing room. "Can I go in?"   
Jennifer watched him closely for a moment. "I don't think the doctor is letting anyone in..."  
"He shouldn't die alone JJ."   
He walked out to find the doctor. After a few minutes of searching and flashing his badge he was allowed into Reid's room.   
"D-darek?"   
"Hey Pretty Boy."   
Reid trembled and grimaced in pain but still managed to smile at Morgan.   
"I dont-" his body tensed and relaxed rapidly "I don't think I look to pretty right now."   
"You always look pretty Pretty Boy."  
The heart monitor to Reid's left started to speed up, barely but enough to notice. Morgan pulled the chair from the wall to right next to the bed. Unthinking he grabbed Reid's hand. The genius instantly relaxed into the stiff hospital bed.   
He had been there for hours memorizing the room between bouts of pain that started in his abdomen and spread like cracks in pavement all through his body.   
The room was sterile white with an ugly flower painting hanging on the far wall. A pair of uncomfortable blue chairs lined the wall on the left. A plant sat in the corner of the room. The kind of plant with waxy leaves that you can't tell if it is real or fake.   
They sat quietly with the beeps and whirs of the medical equipment creating a steady background noise.   
"Why are you choosing to die Spence?" Morgan asked disrupting the bubble that had formed in the quiet.   
Spencer flinched but didn't pull his hand away. Blinking rapidly he tried to form an answer. "Because," he said finally, "I have too"  
"You don't have to die."  
"Yes I do."  
"What about the team Reid? Your friends? Family? We love you." He took a breath to steady himself, "What about me Reid? Your going to die and leave me all by myself."   
Tears welled up in the mans eyes. "I'm sorry Morgan. Its practically too late."   
"Tell me who it is."  
"I-i can't."  
"Tell me Reid."  
"No."  
"I want to know the name of the person that is killing you Reid."  
The genius clenched his eyes shut as another wave of pain seeped through his cracks.   
"Reid!"  
"No!"   
"Pretty Boy, please, just tell me." Morgan pleaded in a softer tone.   
"Derek..."   
"Yeah?"   
"Their name. Derek."   
Morgan felt every muscle in his body tense. "Spence?"   
"Derek Morgan. He- He's my spontaneous bond mate. You can't tell him. He'll hate me. Please you can't tell him." Reid stared through him like he wasn't there. His eyes clouded over, completely unseeing.   
"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek murmured   
"Morgan?" He asked sounding surprised.   
"Yeah kid, its me"  
"Help me"  
"What do you need?"  
"I'm dying."   
"Not if I can help it. What do you need?"  
"Bond."   
"How."  
"Kiss me?"   
"Will that help?"   
"Please?"   
Morgan hesitated, not wanting this to be the way he first kissed Reid. But he didn't want him to die. Softly grabbing the younger mans face he guided their lips together in a soft kiss.   
A warmth spread through his chest spreading into his limbs all the was to his fingers and toes. He could feel the bond growing in his mind. A bright, warm, comforting /something/ blanketed his thoughts making him calm.   
Morgan's lips curled slightly as he pulled away and looked into Reid's clearing eyes.   
"Derek." He whispered, "What?"  
"I love you kid."   
"Derek?"   
"Why didn't you tell me? You'd rather die?"   
"No! No, no, no. I just didnt-" he sucked in a shuttering breath, "I didn't think you would want-"   
"You didn't think I would want you?"   
"Can you blame me?"  
"Yes." He answered honestly. Reid looked up at him in surprise. "For a genius you can be dumb."   
"Morgan-"  
"I love you Pretty Boy."   
"You want this?"   
"I want you."   
"You can't say no after this Morgan. This is a lifetime. Are- are you sure?"  
"More than ever."   
Pulling Reid into another soft kiss he could feel the warmth covering him again and he knew he never, ever, wanted to let this feeling go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & Comments are super helpful!


End file.
